


At Your Mercy

by moodwriter



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Frottage, M/M, Sexual Content, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodwriter/pseuds/moodwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is a vampire, and Tommy figures him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for glam_100 on LJ.

“So, when were you going to tell me?”

Adam looks at Tommy, looks at his own outfit, and then his reflection in the mirror - one of those things that movies get wrong. Halloween allows him to dress as himself, but he still wears fake fangs. Right now, his are out, and they fit perfectly. They're longer and sharper, more predator-like than the fake-ones, and he wasn't able to hide them before Tommy stumbled into his bathroom. The party is starting, just 150 of his closest friends, and he's still getting ready. 

What is he supposed to say to that?

*

“Tell you what?” He stalls time. 

Tommy walks in, and closes the door, locks it even. He seems uncertain, but takes a step forward anyway. “That you're a vampire.” Tommy looks like he's ready to laugh if Adam laughs, his face focused and beautiful. 

Adam smiles, but doesn't laugh, just lets the age old charisma pour out of him, lets it affect Tommy. He doesn't have to say anything, and Tommy knows it's true. “You're not surprised?” he asks, watching himself in the mirror, adding more white powder. His normal skin tone isn't that light.

“No.” 

*

Now he laughs. “Of course you're not.” He turns to face Tommy, serious and quiet all of a sudden. “I'm not gonna turn you.”

There's disappointment and relief on Tommy's face before he's able to hide it. He knows this boy so well. “Can I touch them?” Tommy asks, moving his hand up towards the side of Adam's face. “Can I?”

He nods, doesn't breathe, just opens his mouth a little wider. 

The touch is tentative at first, so light, but he still feels it. He feels the urge, too. 

“Wanna bite me?” Tommy smiles.

*

“Don't. Please.” Adam takes a breath he doesn't need, then holds onto Tommy's wrist. “I should make you forget.”

Tommy's gaze is defiant. “I'm not taking this badly. I won't tell anyone. You know that.”

Adam sighs. “But you'll come to me again.” His mind narrows to the pulse in Tommy's neck, the rhythm of his heart. “You'll want to know.”

“And why would it be bad? Is there something I don't know?” The last sentence is nothing but mockery of all the knowledge Tommy has gathered from horror movies. 

“You'd want me.”

*

“Oh...”

“Yeah, so step away. Don't be a willing prey. It makes your blood irresistible.”

Tommy steps back, but since Adam doesn't let go of his wrist he doesn't get far. “I need the arm, too,” Tommy says, trying to sound light. 

Adam means to let go, but instead he pulls Tommy closer, makes him lose his balance so he has to lean against Adam's chest, has to grab his shirt in a tight fist. 

“What?”

“Shhhh...” It's so easy. He takes hold of Tommy's chin, and the heartbeats in Tommy's chest quicken. “Beautiful. Willing.”

*

He leans down, pulls at Tommy's shirt collar. “Let me. I won't do anything else to you. Please.”

Tommy nods. He's breathing hard, his blood surging in his veins. 

He hopes he can stop himself when it's needed. 

He licks the skin, sucks it, plays with it, makes it red and angry-looking before he bites Tommy, before he tastes him. And when he does Tommy falls into his arms, begs for more with his body, grinds against him. He pushes his knee between Tommy's thighs, and a breathy whine is his reward. The pleasure blinds him, makes him shake.

*

It's nearly impossible for him to pull away, to stop it. 

Tommy's eyes are wide, staring, gorgeous. His mouth is open so he can get more air, and his hands are seeking for contact the moment Adam lets go. 

“Wait, wait... It will go away. Wait.” Adam doesn't dare to touch him. 

“Whoa...” Tommy is trying to calm his body, but it doesn't seem to work. “Okay, that was...”

“Shhh... It's okay.” He licks his lips, and tastes Tommy's blood again. He has to close his eyes.

“I can't breathe. I just... Adam?” Fear? Agony?

*

He wants to hug Tommy, but it's not safe right now. He couldn't stop. He'd want to take it all. He could. Not all the blood, just everything else. “It's okay. It'll stop soon.” He has to open his eyes because otherwise Tommy will think he's lying. What he sees is beyond lust.

“Is this real?” Tommy asks, still panting, holding his arm against his chest. 

He has no idea how to answer. “I don't know. But breathe, baby. You'll faint.”

Tommy looks a little angry and a lot frustrated. “I want you.” 

“I know.”

*

“How long until I feel normal again?”

“Minutes. You'll be a little sensitive to my touch, and you'll want me to do that again. It'll lessen in time, though.”

“God.” Tommy doubles over, resting his hands against his thighs. “Just...” He digs his fingers into his flesh. “I can't stop it.”

“I'm so sorry. Your blood... Do you want to forget? I can make you.”

“No!” Tommy looks at him, then laughs. “This is still interesting. Just makes me want to wrap myself around you.”

That makes him laugh, sweet and soft.

*

“Want me to get you something to drink?” he asks, sitting on the toilet bowl, careful not to touch Tommy. 

“I'm okay. It's getting better.” Tommy leans against the wall, crosses his ankles, too. “Are we good?” he asks quietly. 

Adam wants to say nothing has changed, but everything has. He can feel it in Tommy now, the willingness. He wants to do it again. They both want it. “We're good. I won't do that to you again unless you want me to.” It's a freaking half-truth. The only thing stopping him is Tommy's eternal hatred.

*

“I lost myself,” Tommy says, watching him carefully. “I don't want to lose myself. I'd end up doing that, wouldn't I?”

Adam almost nods, then decides it needs more explaining. “Temporarily. You'd learn to control it, though. I wouldn't. I'd be at your mercy every time.” 

“What?” 

He's sitting; Tommy is standing. Their positions are clear. “You'd gain power; I'd lose it. More and more.”

“You don't want this.”

“Neither do you.” He craves nothing more. 

“Have you had anyone... willing before?” Tommy asks.

He shakes his head. All have been sleepers.

*

He never thought he'd meet anyone who'd figure it out and would still want him near. He's met a few who would have ran away screaming if he hadn't erased their memories. Tommy is different. 

“Take my hand.”

Adam looks at Tommy's outstretched hand. He fears it, but takes it anyway. It's like an electric current; Tommy hasn't recovered yet. He wants to pull Tommy closer but he only waits. 

“I don't know where this leads.” Tommy is being honest. “But it feels good.”

He nods because his words are gone.

“It's addictive already.”

Adam agrees.

*

“Can we do this casually?”

He has no idea. He's only met two other vampires who've had willing humans in their hands. They didn't share much, and he's beginning to understand why. He shrugs. He wants to let go because Tommy's touch affects him. 

“I can't promise you an eternity. I feel like I should be able to do it, but... this is crazy. What happened there?”

“You tapped into my soul.”

Tommy moves closer, touches the side of his face. “Should I be sorry? I don't know. You wanted to drink my blood.”

He did.

*

Adam yanks Tommy close because he wants to. It's simple. He pulls Tommy on his knees between his thighs, and just hugs him, holds onto his sweet breathing body. “We can still walk away from this. Let me make you forget. Please.”

He's not the praying type, but this time he hopes that Tommy will say no. He wants it all. He got a taste. He wants more. He's in pain. _Give me more._

Tommy tilts his head back, exposing his throat, and that's all it takes. His fangs break the skin, his lips surrounding the wounds. Blood flows.

*

Tommy's hands sneak under his shirt, against his skin, searching for warmth. It's frantic, and in perfect synchrony with the other movements of his body. He's trying to climb into Adam's lap, trying to get closer, moaning, his mouth open. 

It's the best he's ever had. Nothing could ever top this. He takes hold of Tommy's waist, lifts him up and onto his lap, and Tommy rubs himself against him the moment he can. It's unbelievable. 

He wants to come. He wants to get them naked. And he knows Tommy wouldn't stop him. He has to stop himself. Something casual. Fuck.

*

When he stops Tommy doesn't. He's thrusting against him, so out of it no amount of words could make him come down. Adam kisses him, and the taste of his own blood makes Tommy groan. The sound vibrates between them. 

“Tommy.” He brushes Tommy's hair back, holds onto his face, looking into his eyes. “Look at me.”

Tommy tries to kiss him, bite his lips, still moving, driving Adam insane. 

“Baby, look at me.”

Finally he does, his eyes completely black. 

“We have time.” He kisses the tip of Tommy's nose. “We'll figure it out.”


	2. Dinner is Served

Tommy sits on the long wooden bench Adam has ordered from France, and it may be fancy as shit, but it's hard under his butt. Adam and his taste for weird things.

He watches Adam as he mingles among monsters, fairies, princesses, knights, and other fairy-tale characters, smiling and fake-biting people whenever there's a camera available. He enjoys being free to show this side of himself. 

Tommy's eyes see different things now. There are times when Adam seems more tangible, like he's screaming for attention, and times when he disappears from the crowd, and Tommy has to look for him.

*

He tries to focus all his attention to Adam, yet sometimes, he still loses him. It makes him feel so weird. When the party is over he stays because he's curious, and because they've been avoiding each other the whole night. 

Adam won't let him close even when they are alone. The distance is nerve-wrecking. 

He follows Adam to the kitchen, helps him clean a bit, takes the drink he offers, and then just sits on the kitchen table because there's nothing he can do. Adam said he'll gain more power later, but right now, he's the one without any.

*

“Are you gonna do something?” Tommy asks. It's not just curiosity. It's need. He wants to feel like he's on fire again. Nothing has ever made him that aware of life. 

Adam stops, just stops like he's been hoping that Tommy won't remember, won't remind him. “This isn't safe.”

He knows that. He can see it very clearly. It doesn't stop him. Very slowly, he lies down on the table, puts his drink somewhere on a nearby chair, and says, “Dinner is served.”

There's a short moment when he thinks Adam will leave, but then, he steps closer. 

*

Adam pulls all the chairs on his side out of the way, and unceremoniously puts his hand on Tommy's stomach. “You're crazy.”

It's nothing new. “You love it.”

Adam sighs, putting some pressure on Tommy's stomach, forcing his back against the table. “I could do anything to you. Don't you see that?”

“I trust you.”

Adam closes his eyes for a moment, breathing with Tommy. “I could carry you upstairs. You'd be calling out my name in no time.”

Of course it scares him. “I know.”

“Jesus, Tommy...”

He already has more power.

*

The sound of Adam's fangs coming out is weird and sensual at the same time. He's not sure if it's a sound at all, though. Maybe he's imagining things.

“I wanna taste you everywhere.”

He nods because if he gets this he's going to let Adam have something, too. 

Adam slides his hand lower over his thigh and on his knee, then up again. He's nervous about the way it seems to have a mind of its own. He swallows. Adam notices it. 

“Tell me you want this.”

He breathes a few times, then whispers, “Very much.”

*

Adam lets out an incoherent sound. The hand on his thigh grabs it hard. “Where first?”

Any-fucking-where. “Stomach?”

Adam seems to love the idea, his hand sweeping Tommy's t-shirt up. He lifts his back to make it easier. He's so fucking willing it's ridiculous. 

“God, please,” Adam whispers against his skin, and then it's nothing but pain-pleasure, and his neck arches back, mouth open because god-fuck-yes, life can't be this damn good. The feeling fills him, his heartbeats, his blood, his dick hard, his toes curling. He can't even understand the words coming out of his mouth.

*

When Adam stops it takes a while before Tommy can breathe again. His body is moving on its own, searching for contact, curling closer to Adam. 

“You're... Nothing's ever been this beautiful.” Adam touches his face gently, and he licks the palm, still out of it, eyes huge for sure. “Oh my god, you're too much.”

He's too much for himself right now, too. Too much feelings, too much movement, too much burning. He blinks, tries to get a hold of his frantic mind. 

“Tell me when you're ready for the next bite.”

He wants it now. 

*

Tommy grabs Adam's collar, and pulls him down for a kiss, offering his lower lip for a snack. Adam takes it, makes it bleed, feeds from it, and Tommy puts both of his hands to the back of Adam's neck, to hold him close, to never let him leave. Adam's hair there is soft, longer again, and he lets his fingers get lost in it. 

He touches Adam's fangs with his tongue, tastes his own blood. It hurts him in a desperate way, and he whines into Adam's mouth. Adam stops feeding on him, and starts kissing him, long, sweet, slow. 

*

All he can do is open up to it, give Adam the right to own his mouth again after all those months. Adam has kissed him hard before, but this is different. This is Adam marking his territory. The wound on his lip is still bleeding, and the taste of blood is sharp. He wonders how he tastes to Adam now. 

Adam pulls back, their lips almost touching, his upper body leaning over Tommy's. “I want everything. I need you.”

He doesn't dare to make a sound. He's not ready for everything, hardly even this. “Bite me again.”

*

Adam licks the wound on his lip, sucks, then lets go. 

They are staring at each other, and it scares him how much that affects him. Of all things, Adam's eyes on him affect him the most. It makes him vulnerable, and he lets go of Adam's hair, smirks. “Bite me, lover boy.”

Adam takes his hand, pulls the wrist close to his mouth, and sinks his teeth into Tommy's skin. He cries out because that hurts, the skin tearing, the sucking, it hurts. Adam's soothing hand touches his cheek, his neck, his shoulder and chest, then his side. 

*

“Shhhh... relax.” 

He wants to, he wants everything and more, but it's complicated and hurtful, too close. 

Adam kisses the wound close, then sits on the table next to Tommy, touching him the whole time, feather-like, soft, warm. “What, baby?”

“Too much.” He turns his face to the side, can't even look at Adam. He's still on fire, but it's all mixed with fear. “I don't get this. I don't even know why I want this.”

“I'm not causing it.”

He knows Adam would never use him. Yet, this is not who he normally is.

*

Adam lies down next to him, and starts drawing circles on his bare stomach. It tickles, but it also feels nice. “It's good for me only if it's good for you. Your blood taste sour the moment it becomes something else to you.”

“You can't kill me then?” 

Adam nods. “It seems like it.”

“Have you ever killed anyone?” He's not sure if he wants to know. 

“Almost. The first times were so difficult. I didn't even know how to bite, where to bite. The whole thing seems so easy, but yeah, it's definitely not.”

*

“Show me what's difficult.” He must be crazy. Isn't it fear that's making his heart beat like crazy? Fear makes his blood sour. Yet, he still wants Adam to bite him. 

Adam noses his neck, and he tilts his head further back and to the side to give Adam a better access. “It's the smell that blinds us. It makes me want to tear your throat open. That would give me more, but it would also end you.” Adam licks his skin, long and wet, making Tommy shiver. “We're animals, more now than when we were human. 

*

“But it's not just that I want to let myself have all of you, to feast on you, I also need to choose carefully how to bite. Now it's pure instinct. Then it was clumsy and ugly. How to break a vein? How to break the skin? How to get enough blood but not too much? It's an art form.” Adam nuzzles him one more time, then bites him. 

It's incredibly arousing, more so than before, and he spreads his legs, begging for Adam to touch him. “Please...”

Adam's warm palm covers his cock, presses down.

He moans.

*

He needs to come, or he'll explode. It's clear, honest, raw, true, and he can't hold it back. Adam keeps sucking his blood, keeps moving his hand over his erection, keeps him connected to both touches, makes him pant. 

This might cross the line, but he doesn't want to stop. He wants Adam's hands all over himself. “Fuck... please.” He moves his hips, lifts his back off the table, rubs himself against Adam's hand. “Oh... Just... Come on.”

Adam changes the rhythm into a faster one, and he's completely gone when Adam licks him. He starts to shake.

*

When the orgasm hits him it throws him over the edge completely. It feels like Adam is inside him, the fangs a deep connection between them. And he can't come down; he's just shaking in Adam's arms, helpless. 

Finally it's over, and he can relax. Adam stops feeding, kisses his neck, then looks at him, eyes searching. “You okay?”

His lips are tingling because he's been biting them. “Yeah... I'm fine.” He's still trying to catch his breath.

“Your orgasm tastes gorgeous.”

He wants to laugh, but he whimpers instead, hiding behind his arm.

“You're beautiful.”

*

Adam takes his wrist, and pulls his arm out of the away. “Thank you.” Then they are kissing, and he's yearning again like he didn't just come. 

He wants this to last, but he doesn't know how. He's not sure if he can handle the intensity of these feelings, if he can be what Adam clearly wants him to be. He wants that right now when his body reacts, rises to meet Adam's. 

“One day at a time,” Adam whispers against his mouth. “Please.”

He can do that. He grabs Adam's shirt, and kisses him again, promising.

 

The End


End file.
